redscales_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Lycan
Lore The Lycan race are a people derived from wolves, sharing facial features, fur style and coloration, tails and other details with their feral kin. However, they walk upright, with fingered hands, have mammaries on their chests rather than bellies, and have the intelligence and vocal range to speak. The Lycans have long claimed dominion over the Wolfen Wood, but the bulk of their population, especially their capital of Howling Tree, is under bluescale control. The remainder live as a guerrilla force that has mostly taken to simple banditry, struggling to remain alive and free under the bluescales' patrols. Lycans have a hierarchical society, where nearly everyone answers to an 'alpha'. An alpha of a smaller group would generally still answer to the alpha of a larger group, such as the alpha of a merchant guild answering to the mayor, the alpha of the entire village. This ties into their sexual mores as well; they believe every individual has the right to choose a singular 'love-mate' to bond with sexually and otherwise, but also believe it right and proper for an alpha to freely enjoy his or her subordinates. Any other form of sex is forbidden, and when it is discovered the perpetrators are shamed by other Lycans. Lycans don't normally acknowledge members of other races as 'alpha's, but they do respect the choice of Lycans who choose love-mates of other races, rare as that is. The Lycan economy is based off chopping wood, hunting animals, and selling both raw and processed products from those activities. They have no mining of their own, leading to higher than average prices for metal and metal goods. They are carnivorous, but sometimes gather or grow edible plants to sell to other races. Non-combat encounters When exploring the Kobold Warren, you may discover a Lycan male who was caught sneaking in some time back and imprisoned, chained to the wall by his neck. If you free him, he will join you as Jack. When exploring the Wolfen Wood, you may discover a Lycan female who is more than a little obsessed with killing bluescales. If you have Jack in your party, she will join freely and reveal herself to be Jack's twin sister Jillian. If Jack is not in your party she will attack you, and if Glitterscale is in your party or you have previously raped her she will be unwilling to surrender. Killing, enslaving, or recruiting Jillian will give you her cabin as a new rest point, and the option to build a base around it. Combat basics Lycans are fairly basic combatants. They have different stat progressions between the genders, with males favoring strength and intelligence, while females favor wisdom and dexterity. This gives males a stronger Overpower, while they are both balanced in most other actions. Females are better defended against Attack, Maneuver, Feint, and Trap. As pawns, or enemies in mass combat, Lycans can be equipped with bows to grant range and bonus damage on Attack, or axes which improve their damage on Overpower. Pawns in your party will contribute by giving your opponents position penalties when they try to Overpower or Feint, setting you up to do more damage in the future. (Position penalties on your enemy add to your pawn's contributions as well as your own, whereas your position bonus does not.) Equipping weapons will allow them to do damage as well, depending on the enemy's action and your weapon choice. (Note that axes deal damage against Feint and Defend - this replaces the position penalty on Feint.) All Lycans possess the Disrupting maneuver perk, typically at rank 2. In mass combat, this reduces their position bonus by 20% when they Maneuver, but applies 40% of their roll as a position penalty to every enemy then end their maneuver adjacent to. That makes the effected enemies receive more damage from attacks, including Overpower and Feint attempts later in the same round. Jack begins at rank 5 in this perk, while Jillian only has rank 1. Talking your way out Initial wills: Fight = 100%, Flee = -100%, Fuck* = -100%, Join = -100%. Will to Fuck is hidden and cannot be changed until you use the Alpha Argument. See below. Chance to Parlay/Distract = 225% - 100% x Will to Fight - 100% current HP percentage. (Starts at 25% total.) You can improve your odds by wearing them down in a fight or by using arguments that reduce Will To Fight or both. Chance to Seduce = 50% + Will to Fuck - Will to Fight. (Starts at -150% total) The option is not enabled until you have used the Alpha Argument. NOTE: Lycans will join you after consensual sex (seduce or convince to fuck) but not after rape. Argument multipliers (multipliers above the break are different from standard): Enemy subtypes Lycan Basic Lycan enemies range from level 5 to 15, and are scaled initially based on your level. They are found in the Wolfen Wood. Lycan Dragonhunter If you explore the woods without Jack, you may encounter Jillian, the Lycan Dragonhunter as an enemy. If Glitterscale is in your party or you have previously encountered and raped her, Jillian will fight to the death. Otherwise, you can attempt to recruit her when she surrenders. Jillian is initially level 12, with stats biased to be more typical of a male. As a party member, she possesses the ability to Wrestle, a weaker version of Overpower that forces surrender instead of killing your target. You can learn it form her be talking to her, or by enslaving or devouring her. If Jillian is in your party when you visit Jack in his cell, the chance to encounter Jaith, the kobold warden when leaving is pushed to 100% if he is still encounterable. Lycan Bandit When patrolling the Old Road, you may encounter enemy groups that include Lycan Bandits. Bandits are level 12, and equipped with a bow granting them a range of 8 tiles for Attack. Lycan Alpha / Lycan Alpha Bitch Larger groups of bandits on the Old Road are led by an alpha and his favored bitch, level 20 and 18 respectively. both will fight to the death rather than surrender. Base stats Lycans receive increased morale bonus from Arenas but reduced bonus from Brothels. They have +50% productivity in Arenas, Hunting Camps, and Lumber Camps, including using the Chop Wood action with your party. They have a penalty up to 10% working in sunlight, and up to 40% in the dark. This makes them best suited for areas with moderate lighting, such as the forest, ideally with shade and light sources to minimize penalties. Category:Races